You're Not Him
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Hanya sebentar saja, sebentar untuk memandangi 'kamu' di masa ini. Memandangi 'Gohan' masa ini. Kamu bukan Gohan-'ku', namun kamu tetap 'Gohan', kan? Karena itu setidaknya, biarkan aku mengatakan hal ini sekali saja padamu.—My Gohan x Mirai Trunks FF in this fandom! Don't like, don't read!


**You're Not Him**

**Pair : Gohan x Mirai Trunks**

**Warning : OOC | Trunks's PoV | Typos | Miss-typos | Semi Canon | Alternate Timeline | Dan aku bingung ini setting waktu-nya kapan... -_- #woi**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama | This story is mine**

.

**~OOO~**

.

_'Kamu adalah 'dia', namun sebenarnya... kamu bukanlah 'orang itu'...'_

Senyummu sama...

Sorot matamu sama...

Cara tertawamu sama...

Cara bicaramu sama...

Semuanya masih sama...

—_namun kamu bukanlah 'dia'..._

Orang yang kusayangi. Orang yang paling berharga selain _Otou__-san_ dan_Okaa__-san_-ku. Orang yang paling kucinta.

Dialah... Gohan.

**.**

**~OOO~**

**.**

Sengaja. Sekaligus egois dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Itulah aku sekarang.

Aku sengaja datang kemari—ke tempat di mana kau masih hidup. Masih bernafas, masih bergerak, masih tersenyum dan tertawa dengan semuanya. Begitu indah di mataku.

Aku ini egois. Dengan niat untuk menyenangkan diri sendiri, aku diam-diam meminjam mesin waktu dari Okaa_-san_ dan menggunakannya untuk melihatmu di masa ini. Masa di mana kau masih hidup.

Di masa depan, pada masaku, kau sudah... _Mati_.

Tak lagi tersenyum padaku. Tak lagi mengajariku bertarung. Tak lagi ada yang memanggilku 'Trunks' dengan suara seperti milikmu.

_"Gohan! Kenapa kamu harus melakukannya? Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku?! Ini tidak adil! Ti-Tidak... Apa-Apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu, Gohan? Kau adalah teman baikku, kau adalah segalanya bagiku... Segalanya! Ini sungguh tidak adil! Gohan... Gohan... GOHAN!"_

—dalam sekejab, aku dapat mengingatnya dengan teramat sangat jelas. Tubuhmu yang tak lagi menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan, saat di mana kau terbunuh oleh Android bersaudara itu...

Air mataku tak dapat berhenti—bahkan sampai sekarang. Dirimu yang tidak ingin aku terlibat dalam pertarungan, dirimu yang berjuang seorang diri, dan diriku yang lemah sampai-sampai tak mampu untuk bertarung di sampingmu, mencoba melindungimu—orang yang paling berharga untukku. Poros duniaku.

Tapi sekarang, di sini, aku bisa melihatmu lagi. Walau 'dia' bukan 'dirimu', sejatinya kalian 'sama', bukan? Kalian berdua adalah 'Gohan'.

Hanya saja... Kau tetap bukan Gohan-'ku', bukan Gohan 'milikku'. Kau sudah menjadi 'milik' orang lain, milik istri dan anak perempuanmu yang sangat manis dan cantik itu. Dapat kulihat senyummu mengembang begitu kau menggendong putrimu di samping istrimu yang jelita.

Iri tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak iri melihat orang yang paling kau cintai ternyata bermadu kasih dengan orang lain selain dirimu? Tapi tetap saja, aku tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Jika aku nekat, maka aku akan merubah sejarah—_lagi_.

Aku puas—walau hanya setengah hati kepuasanku terisi, itu sudah cukup. Melihatmu masih hidup, melihat senyummu lagi, melihat sorot matamu yang lembut namun tegas.

Walau kau bukan 'Gohan-ku', aku bersyukur bisa melihatmu—dalam wujud sama namun sebenarnya 'berbeda' di dalamnya.

"Teruslah hidup. Teruslah tersenyum dan tertawa dalam kebahagianmu di sini, Gohan... Selamat berbahagia... Dan semoga... kau tidak pernah berubah." kubisikkan kata-kata itu. Dia tidak mendengarnya—melihatku saja tidak. Aku bersembunyi sedari tadi darinya. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya dari kejauhan, dan keinginanku sudah terkabul. Kini aku harus pulang ke masaku sendiri.

Kubalikkan tubuhku, melangkahkan kaki untuk menjauh dari tempat ini sebelum seseorang menarik tanganku dari belakang.

"Trunks?"

Suara lembut itu... adalah suara_-nya_. Kutengokkan kepalaku dan kudapati Gohan di sana. Bola mata hitamnya menatapku lekat.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah ini bukan masamu?" dia bertanya singkat dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sungguh manis, seperti Gohan-'ku'.

Aku diam sejenak, mencoba menata hati karena orang yang kucintai—salah, wujudnya memang orang yang kucintai, namun sebenarnya dia bukanlah 'orang itu'—ada di hadapanku.

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajahku, "Aku ingin melihatmu..." jawabku jujur.

Dia terlihat kebingungan, "Hah?"

"Aku datang ke masa ini... untuk melihatmu." kuulangi jawabanku padanya. "Aku kemari untuk melihat Gohan—kamu—untuk terakhir kali."

"Terakhir kali? Memang kenapa denganku di masamu?"

Aku tersenyum kembali, "Kamu mati. Tidak lagi bersamaku. Dan aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padamu, Gohan..."

Cengkraman tangannya masih pada pergelangan tanganku, "Apa itu?"

"Aku..." kugantung kata-kataku, kupandang iris hitam itu lekat, sama seperti dia memandangku dengan serius, "Mencintaimu. Lebih dari apapun."

Gohan terlihat _shock_. Yah, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Coba pikirkan ketika kalian ada di posisinya. Seorang pemuda muncul dari masa depan dan tiba-tiba dia menyatakan cintanya padamu, bukankah itu hal yang membuat _shock_?

"Aku mengerti bahwa kamu... bukanlah Gohan di masaku, bukan Gohan-'ku', bukan Gohan yang kucintai. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar ingin mengatakannya karena di masaku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakan hal itu."

"Intinya aku sebagai pelampiasan, nih?" kudengar suara tawa kecilmu. Tidak kupungkiri kau layaknya pelampiasan kerinduanku akan 'Gohan' milikku. "Tapi walau pelampiasan..."

Hangat.

Kurasakan hangat melingkupi tubuhku, "Kau tetap bisa menganggapku sebagai 'dia'." Gohan ini memelukku erat.

"Aku tahu aku bukanlah orang yang kau cintai. Aku tahu bahwa aku bukanlah milikmu. Aku tahu aku tidaklah bersamamu di masa sekarang. Tapi setidaknya, aku tahu bahwa hanya hal ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu saat ini, Trunks..."

Pandanganku blur. Air mataku yang membendung tumpah begitu saja. Dia memang bukan 'Gohan'ku, tapi tetap saja... Ada hal yang benar-benar ada dalam diri Gohan-'ku' pada dirinya. Dia memang bukan orang yang kucintai, tapi sifatnya ini membuatku kembali merasakan 'mencintai seseorang'. Selamanya aku akan mencintai Gohan-'ku', dan tidak akan ada yang berubah dari hal itu. Gohan yang ini adalah 'sarananya. 'Sarana' di mana aku dapat dengan jelas merasakan bahwa aku masih mencintai Gohan-'ku' sampai besok akhir hayatku.

**.**

**~OOO~**

**.**

"Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu, Gohan..." ujarku lirih. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Aku menekan tombol pada _keyboard_ dan mesin waktu itu tertutup bagian atasnya dengan kaca bening.

"Yep, tak masalah. Sekarang... Kau mau pulang? Ke masamu?" kini aku yang mengangguk, membenarkan jawabannya.

"Iya, aku tidak ingin membuat _Kaa__-san_ khawatir. Terima kasih... untuk semuanya." aku melambaikan tanganku padanya, dan dia membalasnya.

Mesin waktu mulai beroperasi ketika aku menekan beberapa tombol. Dan setelah mantap, aku benar-benar pulang ke masaku. Dapat kulihat dia tersenyum padaku sebelum akhirnya aku pergi dari masa ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**Ending ngegantung, saya ga peduli~ XD #PLAK Bingung? Saya juga bingung... #woi intinya ini cuma FF pelampiasan aja karena ga terima Gohan ujung2nya menikah sama Videl dan berujung punya Pan. XD Atas saran Mbak Saint-Chimaira, saya akhirnya nge-post di sini juga... LOL #PLAKagain Maaf saya nyampah di fandom ini… 8"""D Maklum juga FF pertama di fandom ini… 8""D Dan btw, saya ngasih ini ke fandom DBZ dan bukan di DBGT karena... ya biar pas. 8"""D Abis kalo GT, ntar Trunks di fic ini ndak nyambung sama ceritanya... 8"D  
**

**Mind to review? :Da  
**


End file.
